1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to a flashlight including an on/off mechanism which also serves to control the focus of the flashlight.
2. The Prior Art
Flashlights including switches which control both the on/off functioning and the focusing are known in the art. Such flashlights include a head which is rotatable relative to the flashlight barrel. A reflector is secured within the head. With the flashlight initially off, the head is rotated through a predetermined arc to first switch the flashlight on. Additional rotation causes relative axial movement between the bulb and the reflector to control the focusing from either a narrow beam with the bulb in a highest position relative to the reflector or a wider beam with the bulb in the lowest position relative to the reflector.
An example of a prior flashlight which incorporates both on/off functioning and focusing is shown in German Patent No. 1,039,631 which discloses a bulb socket with radially extending pins which project through helical grooves of a fixed guide cylinder and fit within an axial groove of a rotatable ring. The ring is integral with the bezel. Rotation of the bezel and ring forces both rotational and axial displacement of the socket and the bulb due to engagement of the pins in both the axial grooves of the ring and the helical grooves of the guide cylinder. The bulb moves axially relative to both a contact linked to the battery terminal and the reflector, thereby allowing both on/off control and focusing.